The invention relates to a device for dispensing a fragrance, including a container, having at least one outlet opening, for receiving the fragrance, and an electric heating element, associated to the container, for heating of the fragrance.
Various fragrance dispensers have already been proposed to automatically dispense a fragrance.
DE 103 05 481 A1 proposes a fragrance or perfume dispenser, which has a motion sensor. When detecting a person in the surrounding area of the fragrance dispenser, a fragrance is sprayed or heated by a heating element and dispersed in the air. Optionally, provision may also be made for a blower. This fragrance dispenser may include a plug for a cigarette lighter socket, so that it can be operated in a vehicle.
Document DE 20 2005 019 989 U1 discloses a room scent unit with an evaporation body having a heating unit. The fragrance is dispersed by a fan.
DE 10 2005 025 755 A1 discloses a device for dispersing aromatic substances in an interior space of a motor vehicle. The device includes a housing for receiving the fragrance, wherein the housing can be selectively opened or closed by at least one actuatable opening. By cyclically actuating the movable opening, the vehicle can be scented with controlled doses of fragrances.
Document DE 203 02 097 A1 discloses a scent dispenser for the interior space of a vehicle, including a power connection which is appropriate for the on-board power supply of a vehicle. The scent dispenser includes an electrical heating element which heats a container, filled with scent material, slowly or quickly and releases the fragrance.
Release of a precise dosage of fragrances into the relatively small interior of a motor vehicle is of high importance. When the dosage is too low, the fragrance is not perceived at all or not to a sufficient extent. Conversely, a dosage that is too high is perceived by passengers as unpleasant or bothersome.